


Hawkeye - Clint Barton Headcanons

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Deaf Clint Barton, Headcanon, Implied Relationships, Napping, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fill, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: This isn't like my regular headcanons. This is just Clint with hinted Clintasha, but it can be seen as platonic too. I asked for requests for character specific headcanons, and someone requested Clint.This was really fun and I can’t wait to do more, so make sure to keep requesting characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't like my regular headcanons. This is just Clint with hinted Clintasha, but it can be seen as platonic too. I asked for requests for character specific headcanons, and someone requested Clint.
> 
> This was really fun and I can’t wait to do more, so make sure to keep requesting characters.

**Their favourite time of year  
** I feel like Clint would love winter/fall cause of all the holidays around that time. 

 

 **If they like reading, and if so their favourite book  
** I see him as a comic book nerd, so reads all DC comics ever.

 

 **Their favourite way to waste time  
** Power napping!

 

 **Their favourite type of music  
** Well, at least in the comic, Clint is deaf… but before he went _completely_  deaf, I see him liking big hair bands.

 

 **Hobbies**  
Climbing through vents, sleeping/napping, pranking other Avengers.

 

 **Their best childhood memory  
** (Just in case you don’t know his background, he was abused as a child by his father. He had a very very childhood.) I can’t even begin to answer this… I just have no clue.

 

**Any nervous tics they may have  
** [Nail biting.](http://sassy-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/151385277848/i-see-clint-as-being-a-nail-biter-when-he-gets)

 

 **Their calming techniques  
** Either playing video games with Nat or sitting in his nest in the vents.

 

 **How they cope with nightmares  
** Playing video games and distracting himself.

 

 **Their most prized possession  
** So basically here is Clint Barton’s life in a nutshell: abusive childhood, circus, kill for hire, shield agent, avenger. I think when he joined Shield Fury or Coulson gave him something, like a pair of socks, something that seems pointless to anyone else. I don’t remember where I was going with this, but Clint’s life has been terrible and people need to be nice to him!

 

 **One thing they can’t live without  
** Coffee.

 

 **How they spend rainy days  
** Napping and playing video games, unless there’s a mission.

 

 **How they sleep  
** Restless, tossing and turning, nightmares. Probably takes sleep medications/melatonin tablets before bed. I can see him sleeping with a nightlight on.

 

 **How they hug  
** Depends on how much he likes you. If he doesn’t really like you, you get the one arm side hug that sucks. If he likes you, respects you, or is friends with you, you get a full on 10/10 all shoulder hug that is just amazing.

 

 **How they express love (platonically and/or romantically)  
** Platonically: Small pranks here and there.   
Romantically: Prank wars for days.

 

 **A skill that they’d love to have  
** Being able to successfully prank Natasha by himself. No help from Barnes or Tony.

 

 **If they had a spirit animal what form do they think it would take  
** I know everyone else would say hawk, obviously.. but I think he’d be a hedgehog.

 

 **Which Hogwarts house would they be in  
** Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Can’t decide.

**Author's Note:**

> Send a request HERE  
> http://sassy-headcanons.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> I’ll tell you THESE  
> http://sassy-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/152820720212/character-headcanons
> 
> This was really fun and I can’t wait to do more, so make sure to keep requesting characters.


End file.
